


Elemental Shenanigans

by Wolfsong6913



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Friendship, Other, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Slice of Life, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsong6913/pseuds/Wolfsong6913
Summary: A collection of slice-of-life snippets in the lives of the Gaang. Will be updated whenever I get around to writing stuff for it.Featuring its first story, Toph pranks The Gaang!





	1. Wake-Up Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short, quick, and (I hope) sweet thing I whipped up this morning in about 45 minutes. Any errors (and I'm sure there are many) I will be happy to fix. Not super well developed, and someday I might go through and extend it to be better, but for now I'm just posting it as it. Hope everyone enjoys!

Toph awoke early. The earth was still beneath her fingertips, and no birds sang in the trees. Instead, only the sound of Sokka’s grating snores, filtered through the stone walls of her tent, rang in her ears. Toph sat up, working her fingers deeper into the loose soil and frowned. Even Aang was still asleep, his light body barely visible beside Appa’s bulk.This was… unusual. Normally, Aang was up before the birds, chirping and chattering like one of them himself. A grin slowly stretched itself across Toph’s face. 

“Does sleepy-head need an alarm?” she cackled softly. “Well, time to get up, everyone!” She stood up abruptly, clapping her hands sharply and sending the four walls of her tent sliding back into the earth, threw her head back, and screamed.

The effect was immediate. Momo shrieked, and clung to Aang’s shoulders as he leapt to his feet, overshooting and sending himself flying into the air, Toph’s awareness of him vanishing as soon as his feet left the ground. Katara lunged from repose into a bending stance, conjuring up a wall of water as a shield. Sokka screamed sharply - Toph made a note to tease him for the sound later. He seized his boomerang from beside him, while simultaneously trying to leap to a fighting position, forgetting, it seemed, that he was still wrapped in his blankets. The resulting cocoon fouled his legs, and he stumbled sideways, straight into Katara. They fell together, Katara losing control of her bending. Toph heard the splash of water, and their muffled cries. Seconds later, there was a stiff breeze as Aang fell from the sky and landed on top of the other two. There were yelps and shouts and complaints, and when the three of them finally untangled themselves and looked for Toph, she was standing where her tent had been, stretching luxuriously with her arms over her head. 

“A good scream in the morning really gets the lungs warmed up,” she grinned when she was sure they were paying attention to her. “Don’ch’ya think?”

Appa finally yawned, and lifted his head to see what the commotion was. 

“Toph!” Katara spluttered. “That… that was - “

“Awesome!” Aang laughed, He leapt over next to her and help out a hand for a high-five. “Did you see Sokka’s face?”

Momo squawked from above, and seconds later, Toph ‘saw’ him land on Aang’s shoulder. 

“No, but I heard his scream,” Toph laughed, slapping her palm against his. “Very manly.”

“Don’t lecture me,” Sokka protested, wringing water out of his ponytail. “Aang, you jumped, like, fifty feet!”

“No way,” Aang laughed. “It must have been at least one hundred!”

“Boys! Stop!” Katara yelled. “Toph, that wasn’t funny. It was irresponsible and dangerous. What if someone heard and came to investigate?”

“So what, Sugar Queen?” Toph grinned lazily, and put her hands on her slight hips. “They’d find a bunch of kids having a camp-out. Nothing wrong with that. Besides, you should be grateful.”

“To you? Why? All I see is you scaring us all for no reason!”

“Think about it.” Toph grandly waved a hand in her direction. “What if the Fire Nation really had attacked? What if I was in actual trouble? Which I wouldn’t be, but for the sake of argument, let’s say I was. You three would all be, well,” she grinned crookedly, “Dead. Or captured. You know. I simply took the liberty of conducting the first drill.”

Katara shook her head, and ran her hands through her hair. “I.. Well…” she stammered. “It was still dangerous!”

“She’s got a point, Katara,” Aang said. “What if it really was something wrong? We should probably make sure this sort of thing doesn't happen again.”

“Yeah, well, I knew Toph wasn’t in trouble,” Sokka put in, waving his boomerang in the air. “I would have been the first one up if it was Fire Nation soldiers! But yeah, more drills might be nice.”

Katara sighed. “True,” she agreed. “Alright. I… I guess that was a good idea, Toph.”

“Alright!” Toph smiled broadly. “I know you’d come around! Plus, it was a great prank.”

“Most terrifying prank we’ve done in a while,” Sokka laughed, putting an arm around her shoulders. 

“Yeah!” Aang, ever ignorant of personal space, bounced up and threw his arms around her. Toph just chuckled, and leaned into the embrace of her friends. 

“Well, Sugar Queen?” she asked. “You gonna join us?”

Katara sighed, but laughed as she did so. The group held each other tight for a minute, laughing and smiling and chasing away the disagreement. At last, Katara drew away and turned towards the ruined campsite. “What do you say Toph has to clean up before we set out today?” she asked the others.

“Yeah!”

“Oh, come on guys,” Toph complained. But she was smiling as she did so.


	2. Christmas Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While shopping for food, the Gaang begins to notice a certain festive cheer is in the air...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for Christmas, I decided to write a quick little Christmas story. Original, right? And to show off my originality even more, I didn't even bother to come up with alternate versions of the holiday for the different tribes. I've been lying around too much today - my brain is dead. Maybe someday I'll get a great idea and edit this chapter, but for now, enjoy a modern-ish Christmas transposed into the Avatar world. Also, this _was_ going to be set while they're going incognito in the Fire Nation, but then I realised that all that happened leading up to summer, so now it's just unspecified. They don't have to go around hidden, but people don't realise who Aang is, and they have no responsibilities, so let's go with... time travel. Sure. That works. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Sokka smelled the town before he saw it. The tendrils of smoke rising into the air carried the scents of fresh baked bread, roasting meat and… cookies?

“Does anyone else smell that?” he asked the group at large. 

Aang sniffed the air a couple of times. “Is that gingerbread?”

“Sure is.” Toph grinned. “Think they’re selling any?”

“I hope so!” Aang leapt into the air at the thought, rising a foot or so above the ground to get a better scent, or so Sokka assumed.

“Aang, get down before someone sees you!” Katara exclaimed. “And why would people be baking gingerbread?”

As they trooped closer to the town, the smell of cookies grew stronger. They began to see decorations strung along the fence posts at the side of the road, and, strains of music drifted from elsewhere in the town. 

“Katara…” Sokka breathed, struck with a feeling of recognition. “Katara, I think it’s… Christmas.”

Katara blinked, turning to look closer at the decorations. “You’re right,” she whispered. “I didn’t think we’d been on the road for so long…”

“Christmas?” Aang leapt across the road for a closer look at a wreath. “Christmas was always my favourite! The monks would bake these awesome fruit pies, and we’d all have a huge feast, and we’d have been making gifts all year, and we’d go give them out to the village below the monastery, and it was so much fun!”

“Meh. I could go without it.” Toph leaned against a fence post and pretended to examine her nails. 

Aang gasped like she’d just said that Appa was tiny and unimpressive, and leapt back across the road to examine her instead. “How can you say that?” he exclaimed. “Christmas is the best time of the year!”

“Maybe for _you,_ Twinkle Toes, but for me, it was just a day for my parents to try and foist a bunch of girly stuff off on me, and have ‘family time’ all day so I had no chances to sneak out.”

Aang sat back in midair and frowned. “Huh. I guess that makes sense.” He turned to Katara. “What was Christmas at the South Pole like?”

“Well,” Katara began slowly. “We didn’t have a lot of spare things - anything spare, really. But we’d all get together and share any food we had, and last year, Sokka and all the kids built this giant snowman, and it was… really fun, actually.”

Sokka chuckled at the memory. “That snowman was one of my greatest feats to date,” he told them all proudly. “It was taller than two people standing on top of each other, and far more sturdy.”

“Until it fell over,” Katara interjected, laughing. “We had to dig three igloos out of the snow!”

“Not my fault!” Sokka retorted, a grin spreading across his face. “The kids tried to dig a tunnel through his foot!”

Katara laughed again, and Sokka joined in, laughing until tears came to his eyes at the memory. He wiped the moisture off his face, and frowned down at his hands. “I wonder what they’re doing now,” he said softly. 

Silence stretched between them until Aang interjected. “See, Toph! That’s what Christmas is about. Spending time with people who make you happy.”

“My parents did not make me happy,” Toph deadpanned. 

“Don’t sound so much like Mae!” Aang flung an arm around Katara and Sokka’s shoulders, pulling them together. “Luckily for you, _we’re_ here this year! What would you like to do first?”

Toph considered for a moment before a broad grin spread across her face. “How about we find some of that gingerbread?”

“Deal!”


End file.
